No More
by miloxxxx
Summary: Bonnie was done with whatever she thought she had with him. -Adult Content- -No longer oneshot-
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So I'm in LOVE with Damon and Bonnie Fanfiction. I watch the show every once in awhile but I would watch it more if it was more about Bonnie (I kinda really don't like Elena also). But anywho! I hope you enjoy this quick little thing I wrote. Since lately all I have been doing it reading B&D stories. Thank you for reading!

FYI- All mistakes are mine and I don't own anything related to TVD. CW and the author owns everything but my love for a shirtless Damon.

" I'm done" Bonnie whispered as she walked out of Damon's bedroom for the last time. She would never be able to forget the texture of his silky bed sheets or how his naked body felt on top of hers' as he thrust into her heat. They never made love, they only fucked, but Bonnie didn't care. It was the only time she  
actually felt close with someone. Even if it was a vampire who an asshole ninety percent of the time.

When she was on top of him, riding him slowly, she swears she could see the demons and pain in his eyes that he desperately tried to hide from the world and escape from through scotch and sex. Bonnie loved how he made her feel; sexy, alive…liked she matter. But she also hated how he made her feel outside of his bedroom; a tool, a nuisance…nothing compared to Elena.

Oh, how Bonnie despised how Damon's eyes would never leave Elena as she moved around in a room. When only a few hours before his eyes were staring into Bonnie's eyes as he made her come with his demanding fingers and her nails digging into his back. After they were done fucking they would lay in silence and drifted into sleep, tangled up in each others limbs. He would be gone by the time she woke up and acted as he never touch, bite, lick or kiss every inch of her body. Bonnie knew Stefen could smell her scent on Damon and his scent on her but he would never say a word. Only gave her a pity look when Damon would endlessly flirt with Elena.

Bonnie was done. She could no longer take the pain she felt as he flicked her aside like a disgusting bug. She could no longer take waking up alone when she would fall asleep in his arms. No, she could never regret her body being one with his but she did regret walking away from him too late, when she had nothing left of herself to leave with.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! First thing first, thank you Guest 1, Ever-Joliene, Loversvictim and Caress of Shadows for the reviews. I love reviews, they make me want to update faster (hint hint to all readers). And thank you all for following the story. I am now planning on making it muti-chapters story. Not quite sure where I'm going with it so any ideas are appreciated! Well enough said. Thank you for reading and Enjoy!

FYI- I don't own anything but my own mistakes!

Four days passed before Damon found himself at Bonnie doorstep. He had no clue what he was going to say if- no, when she opened the door.

Day one he didn't even notice her absence in between Klaus being his usual douche bag self and Elena big doe eyes torn between him and his little brother.

Day two after feeding from a drunken college girl, he hunger still wasn't satisfied. A quick gulp of Bonnie sweet witch blood usually did the trick. He tried to remember the last time he tasted her sweet blood, two days ago? Four maybe? Damon quickly called Bonnie's cell phone and after two rings got her message machine. He shrugged his shoulders; she'll call him back.

Day three she still wasn't returning his phone calls or text messages. Now he was getting pissed. He knew she wasn't kidnapped or dead in ditch because of their blood bond- that she hated but he loved because she hated it- that she was okay and hadn't kicked the bucket. So why the hell wasn't she returning his calls?

Day four he had enough of her bullshit. He was going to pound on her door till she opened it and gave him an explanation of why the fuck she was ignoring him and who she thought she was if she thought she could get away with ignoring Damon Salvatore. Him, Damon Fucken Salvatore!

His fist thud against her oak door for the third time when he started to yell.

"Bonnie answer the damn door. I know you're home, I can smell you. Your vanilla lotion, your honey shampoo and your sweet little pus-"

"What do you want Damon?" Bonnie growled as she threw her front door open, cutting off Damon's unfiltered thoughts.

"Well hello to you as well Miss Witchy!" Damon said with a smirk.

Bonnie green eyes continued to glare at him, "I'll ask again- What do you want?"

"Since you asked.…A pony and a cowgirl to go with it. For some odd reason Santa never came through for me."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and started to shut the door when Damon slammed his hand against it before she shut it. "Let me in Bonnie".

"No"

"Come on Bons. Let. Me. In." Damon growled through his clench teeth. "You have been ignoring me and I do not appreciate it little girl".

Bonnie dramatically threw her hand against her chest, "Oh I am so sorry Damon! I didn't realize you needed more attention than a three year old needed" Bonnie sarcastically responded.

Damon clenched his jaw, "Bonnie invite me in before I decide your neighbor dog Fido would be a good afternoon snack".

"Fine! Please come in Damon. I'm not sure if you ego will fit in the doorway".

Damon flashed her quick smirk before pushing his way into her home and shutting the door behind him. "So funny Judgey". Damon wandered throughout her living room, his presence suffocating Bonnie's senses.

His intense blue eyes roamed her living room landing on zebra printed suitcases by the staircase. His eyes asking the questions for him.

"I'm taking a trip". She was not willing to give him any more information than that.

Liked he even cared.

"Is there a Witch Convention happening? Ooo, is Glinda the Good Witch a guest speaker? I would love to get her autograph!" Damon said dryly.

"You're on you're A-game today" Bonnie eyes looking everywhere but Damon's face.

"Where the hell are you going? And another thing why the fuck have you been ignoring me? Something could have been wrong but hey who care?"

Bonnie stood silently, fueling Damon's anger.

"Well? Answer me or did you become a mime from the last time I saw you?"

"I don't answer to you Damon. I will come and go as I please. If you need someone to bitch to about your brother and your unbreakable love for Elena, call someone else because I really don't give a damn." Bonnie calmly replied, her voice never raising nor breaking while inside she crumbling into pieces.

Damon stared at her in disbelief for a moment with nothing to say back. Damon slowly approached Bonnie as a lion would approach his injured prey. He cupped her soft jaw with his cold and large hands, forcing her to look up at him and into his eyes.

"If you take one foot out of Mystic Falls, I will hunt you down and drag you home, kicking and screaming. I will then proceed to chain you to my bed and remind you where and who you belong with". He quietly said, his voice not filled with threats but promises

He slowly walked to her front door without saying another word and quietly shut her door, leaving Bonnie listening to the thud of her own heartbeat.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone!

1. THANK YOU for all the reviews and adding/ following the story! It means the world to me. I really didn't think I would get much for this story but you guys have surprised me! The feedback is great! I love hearing your guys thoughts on the story/characters and what you want to happen. The feedback has given me many ideas for the story!

2. I forgot to put a warning up for this story. This will be adult language and scenes (wink) So, if anything in adult matter offends you I apologize and suggest not to read this story.

3. This chapter is so-so but needed for the next chapters.

4. Please keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing!

5. I don't own anything besides my mistakes. CW and the author owns all.

Enough said. To the Chapter!

The warm sand crept in between her toes as she walked along the beach shore. The bright sun shined against her caramel skin making Bonnie glow in her two piece dark green swim suit.

Bonnie stood still with her eyes shut, enjoying the sun and the beach noises around her. 'Yes…this is exactly what I needed' Bonnie thought to herself as she took a deep breath of the salty fresh air.

There was no smell of death or fear surrounding her. She had no reason to use her powers. Most importantly, she only had to think of herself and whether she wanted eggs or a sandwich when she woke up for lunch. Bonnie had forgotten how it felt to be _her_, a simple human being without worries of death and supernatural creatures.

Bonnie sprawled out on a beach towel with her sunglasses covering her eyes and let the sunlight beamed down on her. Stefen was right when he said she deserved to get away when she told him she was leaving town.

"_Hey Bonnie" Stefen greeted her as she neared the booth he got for them at the Grill. _

"_Hey Stefen, thank you for meeting up with me so fast" Bonnie replied as she took a seat. _

"_It's no problem, how are you Bonnie? And don't say fine because we both know better" Stefen responded. "I know things haven't been…easy for you lately" _

_Code for- I know everyone relaying on your witch powers to save the day has sucked and Damon has been an asshole to you._

_Bonnie let out a humorless laugh, "I have been better. But that's actually why I wanted to meet up with you. I'm leaving town for awhile. And before you say it's not the right time…. I need to get out of this town." _

_Stefen gave her a small smile, "I wasn't going to say that. I think you getting out of town is a great idea. Bonnie, you deserve a vacation more than anyone else I know." Stefen paused to choose his next words wisely. "I want you to go somewhere before…someone brings you down with his train wreck waiting to happen." _

_They both knew who train wreck Stefen was talking about. _

_Bonnie slowly nodded in agreement with him. _

"_Between protecting Elena and everyone else and dealing with…him, I feel like I'm drowning and as hard as I kick to keep my head above water…I…want to stop kicking and let…the water take over" Bonnie whispered, her words trembling and tears fighting to escape her eyes. _

_Stefen reached over the table to grab a hold of Bonnie small hands and held them in his cold hands. _

_Stefen spoke softly as he would to a wounded and scared animal. _

"_Bonnie whenever you feel like letting go, I will be there for you and hold you above the water till the storm passes. You have saved me and everyone else countless times before, let me help you save yourself." _

_Bonnie lips curved into a weak smile, "Thank you Stefen." _

_Stefen returned the smile, "I only ask you to let me know that you get to wherever your destination is safely and once awhile check ups so I don't have to worry." _

_Bonnie only smiled and nodded. Stefen squeezed her hands to remind her he was her anchor. _

The warm night breeze floated into Bonnie hotel room. Bonnie had her back against the bed headboard. Stefen insisted on paying for her hotel wherever she ended up at. The room was huge and painted calm warm colors that a person could find looking outside their window onto the beach. If Bonnie had her way, she would never leave her hotel room with the beautiful view and luxurious bathroom with a bathtub that could make anyone feel boneless.

So far she had been out of town for eight days and she had over eighty text messages from Elena and Caroline and more than fifty phone calls from them. She only had three miss calls from Damon, each with short, threatening voice messages. Her chest ached every time she even thought his name. But at the same time each moment she was away from him, she could feel the chains Damon locked on her slowly get loose. Bonnie hoped by the time she returned home she would bring with her the freedom she lost because of him.

Damon wasn't piss about Bonnie going against his orders.

Nope. Not even a little.

He wasn't piss, he was furious.

After their last get together in her living he thought he would be a nice guy and give her a little space.

In a little space, he meant a day.

Damon went to her house hoping she was in a better mood. And if she wasn't oh well. Angry sex with her was always good.

He knocked at her door and was answered back with silence.

Damon was only being a responsible friend and breaking her door knob and entering her house, hey something could have been wrong.

He slowly made his way up to her bedroom; he knew which one was her room by the sweet teasing scent he could smell all the way from downstairs. Damon entered her room and flicked on the lights to be greeted by a made up bed and an empty closet.

No witch and no suitcases.

Damon smiled darkly to himself, 'Oh it's going to be fun hunting her down' he thought to himself.

It was eight days later and Damon still couldn't find his witch anywhere. He harassed Elena and Blondie for her location and they had no information to give him. He pinned Jeremy to wall for answers and got nothing. Damon even asked Stefen about Bonnie and all he got back was "She'll come back when she wants to."

That didn't work for him. He wanted some witch blood and witch pussy now. It didn't help Damon that Elena and Stefen were "talking" about their "feelings".

All Damon could say to that was- Fuck that.

'All I want is some of Bonnie's sweet nectar and blood' Damon thought to himself as he poured a glass of scotch. He was on the edge and intoxicated college girls weren't bringing him off it.

He swallowed his scotch in one gulp as he thought to himself 'Sweet little Bonnie is going to get it when she gets back.'

P.S._ Next chapter things will get heated up and I don't mean the weather! By the way, this story is going to be pretty AU since I don't watch the show so closely to not make it AU. I have decided to make Elena a vampire and her not sleeping with Damon (for now?...) Please review it makes me happy and happy me equals me writing faster.


	4. Chapter 4

AN- Hello again! Thank you for R&Ring! It makes me want to update right away! I hope you enjoy this chapter (I like it but at the same time, so-so) I want to give a shout out to a guest reviewer who gave me a idea for apart of this chapter, Thank you, you-know-who!

Anyhow! Please keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep updating!I don't own anything but my mistakes (I was tired when I typed this so sorry for any grammar mistakes) CW and the author own TVD. Please Enjoy!

Stefen closed his eyes to savor the sunlight on his skin as he waited for Bonnie at an outside bar and grill along the beach. He called her the night before after his brother left the house for the night. It was to hear happiness in her voice again. She invited him to lunch on the beach and he wanted to say no but he couldn't bring himself to. Stefen wanted to feel the beach sun but also to see hoe the beach was treating Bonnie.

"Hey Stefen!" Bonnie called out as she got closer to his table. He stood up and gave her a quick hug before they sat down. Her caramel skin glowed against her yellow sundress with her curly hair loose and wild.

"You look great" Stefen commented.

"I feel great. I can't even remember the last time I felt so great. I have been a beach bum, I have been reading all the books that have been collecting dust on my desk. This trip is…doing wonders for."

Stefen took a sip of his ice tea, "I'm jealous now."

Bonnie laughed "You should be but enough talk. Let's order, I'm starving."

After lunch Bonnie and Stefen strolled along the beach and talked as they were two normal teenagers instead of a vampire and a witch. Neither of them brought up Mystic Falls. The sun was slowly fading away as silence grew in between them.

"So…how is he?" Bonnie quietly asked.

Stefen hesitated before speaking, "Damon is his usual self."

"Basically, an asshole and trying to get Elena in his bed."

Stefen grimaced, "Yep."

Bonnie let out a frustrated sigh, "I shouldn't even care."

"You shouldn't, I agree but don't blame yourself for being human."

Stefen grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze, "Don't let him ruin this day or trip for you. I mean you have a beautiful sunset, soft sand between your feet and charming company" Stefen said with a wink.

Bonnie let out a soft chuckle, "You're right! No more talk of him. Let's go do something, if you don't have any plans.

"Nope, not a thing, let go paint the town red."

It was around seven the next morning when Stefen strolled into the boarding house. Bonnie and him went to a nightclub and danced to too loud music and drank their body weight. Well, at least Bonnie did, by the end of the night he had to help her into her hotel room and after many failed attempts Stefen finally got her into bed and stayed with her for a few hours.

Stefen learned two important things about Bonnie.

1. She was an energized drunk.

2. She talked in her sleep. A lot.

It was an interesting night to say the least.

Stefen made his way up to his bedroom and without a care in the world, fell into bed to close his eyes and thought of what he learned from Bonnie's sleep talking.

Damon strolled out of the library when he heard his little brother enter the house, he wanted to taunt him about who visit the boarding house last night when he gone doing god knows what,

Was it childish of him to rub in Stefen face that Elena came by the house looking for Stefen but ended up staying because of him?

Yep, but Damon didn't give a shit.

A he sauntered to Stefen's room; he stopped dead in his tracks. Bonnie's scent lingered in the air. Her scent was a mixture of vanilla lotion and body wash, honey hair products and her teasing blood.

'What the fuck is going on? Damon mused to himself. She couldn't have sneaked into his house without him knowing. But at the same time Damon has learned over the years is never to underestimate a witch. Damon searched throughout the house, searching each room and each closet, even peeping his head underneath beds for his little witch. He knew he smelled her, he knew he wasn't going crazy. It was the first time in nine days he smelled her scent besides from his bed. Damon could feel his blood rushing and his member getting hard.

There was only one room he had not check yet and if he found her in that room, he swore to God and everything else that she was going to regret the day her eyes meet his own. His little brother may be a vampire and have super healing powers and blah, blah, but if Damon found her in his room he was going to find the most inhumane, painful ways to kill him. And do it over and over.

Damon stormed into Stefen's room with his fists clenched and his veins bulging. Her scent was all over Stefen nut no where else in the room. Damon threw a book at Stefen to wake him up.

"Where the fuck is she Stefen?" Damon demanded.

Stefen slowly open his eyes and sat up in his bed, "Who?" Stefen asked dumbly.

"Oh, don't play dumb. You know who, you reek of her."

Stefen smirked at his older brother, "Bonnie you mean?"

"Ding, Ding! You just won a trip to Hell for one. Yes the witch."

Stefen stood from his bed, "She is none of your concern."

Damon let out a laugh, "Brother you are out of your fucken mind if you think she is none of my concern. Bonnie is my witch."

Stefen rolled his eyes, "She isn't a toy you own."

"I don't want your damn opinion, I want to know why you reek of her and where she is."

Stefen walked over and stood face to face with him. "You want to know why her scent is all over me? Fine, I'll tell you. We went to clubs last night and danced, drank and had fun. I wish you could have seen her on the dance floor in her little dress and high heels. It was a sight. Not once was your name mention but she did learn some other names ranging from David to Derek to Robert to Lucas."

Damon could only see red in his eyes as his brother spoke of his night with Bonnie. Damon slammed Stefen into his wall.

"I want you to tell me where she is right now!" Damon yelled into Stefen's face.

Stefen shoved Damon off him and onto the ground, "And I want you to have a better personality but we all can't be winners. Leave her alone, she needed to get out of town and away from you."

Stefen started to walk to his bathroom door and stopped at the door way and turned his head to Damon fuming on the ground.

"One more thing Damon…Bonnie is a hell of a dancer."


	5. Chapter 5

AN- Hey everyone! Here is a quick update! This chapter is short and teasing for two reasons, 1. I wanted some time to make the next chapter awesome and long. And 2. Because I'm a mean person . Anywho! Thank you everyone for following and leaving reviews! Please free feel to give your thoughts/concerns/wants for the story. This is story is as much as mine as your guys! Enjoying reading and reviewing!

-I only own my mistakes. CW and the author own everything else.

It was two days later after Damon and Stefen had their showdown. It wasn't even fair that Damon didn't get a chance to rub in Stefen's face that he hanged out with Elena.

Stefen 1, Damon 0.

But Stefen wasn't going to stop Damon from having his witch. Nope, in fact it made Damon want her even more. He was that kid on the playground who wanted what he was told he couldn't have. After a long day of threatening, tricking and compelling, Damon finally knew Bonnie's location. So his little witch wanted some sun, Damon bet she looked good in a tiny bikini that he could have rip off in seconds and have her moaning in a minute. It was time for Damon to work on his tan and follow up with his promises with Bonnie.

It was after four o' clock when Bonnie let out a sleepily yawn and decided to head back to her hotel from lying on the beach all day. Bonnie loved how at peace she felt with the sun warmth on her skin and the laughter and yelling she heard on the beach. It felt normal and safe, both things Bonnie forgotten how they felt.

Bonnie entered her hotel room with the plan of taking a long nap and getting a late dinner. As she stripped off her sundress that covered her swim suit her whole body tensed and knew at that moment she should always check her surroundings before locking her door. Damon stood from the chair he was residing and with ease strolled up to Bonnie.

'Damn, the beach has been treating her well' Damon thought to himself as his eyes glazed off her glowing caramel skin and her tiny swim suit.

"Hello little witch. Did you miss me?' Damon asked.

Bonnie clenched her jaw, "What are you doing here Salvatore?"

"I heard the beach was great around this time of the year" Damon reported back as he slowly traced her swim suit top string tied around her neck with his index finger.

Bonnie shoved his finger away from her skin, "Leave now Damon before I decide to hurt that little brain of yours."

"Tsk, tsk Bonnie you should play nice since we both know you went against my orders and now I have make due on my promises."

Bonnie glared up at him, anger filling her eyes. "I am not your lap dog who meekly follows your orders. I want you to leave now."

Damon chuckled, "Oh sweet little Bonnie nor am I a lap dog who follows orders from a witch."

In seconds Bonnie found her self on her stomach pinned by Damon's weight on her bed. She thrashed against him, trying to get loose of his entrapment.

"Get off me! I am in no mood to stroke your little ego!"

Damon teeth skimmed the side of her neck, "I don't need you to stroke my ego. I had something else in mind you could stroke." He gently gave her neck a bite.

Bonnie bit back a moan. She hated her body for responding to him, she hated him even more for being able to play her body like a fiddle. His free hand that wasn't holding her arms above her head untied her swim suit top and sneaked under her stomach to cup her breast.

"Little witch, you may hate me but your body loves my touch." To prove his point he pinched a nipple causing Bonnie to let out a moan.

"Fuck you Damon!" Bonnie screeched.

Damon smiled at her moan and her screech. "Well technically I plan on fucking you."

Without missing a beat, Damon flipped Bonnie on to her back and forcing her legs to cradle his body. His member against her core, his hard chest against her soft breasts.

"How about a challenge little Miss-I-don't-want-Damon? If I can't make you orgasm in, let's say three minutes, I will leave you alone and never touch you again. But if I can make you orgasm in three minutes or less…you can guess what will happen" Damon rubbed his denim covered member against her, loving the strangled noise from Bonnie's throat.

"No! That's a stupid challenge!" Bonnie reported back.

Damon raised one of his eyebrows, "I think someone is afraid of losing. I know you love proving me wrong which leads me to think you aren't taking the challenge because you know you won't win and prove me wrong."

Bonnie glared at him in silence, "Fine! I take your challenge and prove that I hate every fiber of you."

Damon smirked; he knew his witch couldn't resist a challenge. Still pinning her to the bed, he quickly grabbed his cell phone out of his back pocket and set a timer for three minutes and set it on the bedside table.

"Time to lose Little witch" Damon muttered before his lips crashed against Bonnie's lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! I was going to wait to update this chapter but I couldn't stop myself! I really like this chapter and I really hope you guys like this chapter. I will warn you there is adult content in this chapter I would skip everything and just read the last paragraph. I LOVE reading your guys opinions of the story and the characters! I will admit I do like the Stefen and Bonnie relationship…but I also like the mess up relationship Bonnie has with Damon (I love me some train wreaks). I do promise Damon with grow in this story, not exactly change, but grow as a person. Anyhow! Enough of me!

Please keep leaving reviews! They make me so happy!

I only own my mistakes, nothing else related to TVD.

Happy Early Valentines!

Damon lips attacked Bonnie's mouth without wasting a second. He forced his tongue into her mouth, stroking her tongue with his. His lips left her mouth and trailed down from her jaw to the juncture where her right shoulder and her neck meet. Bonnie bit her lip from moaning while she begun to burst little blood vessels inside Damon's brain. His face tense and his body fought against the pain as he slipped a hand into her swimsuit bottom and begun to stroke her core. The pain in his head begun to fade as Bonnie fought for concentration against the pleasure Damon was bringing her.

He slid a finger into her heat, "You may have strong powers Bons but your human desires are stronger" Damon spoke into ear before nibbling on her earlobe. Damon released her hands to stroke her bare breasts. Bonnie knew to survive the three minutes without coming she had to distract Damon. Her hands slipped under his tight black shirt and stroked his muscles and his happy trail leading to the top of his jeans. Damon let out a guttural moan.

"I know what you're trying to do witchy. Distracting me isn't going to work" Damon said before his mouth surrounded a tight nipple making Bonnie moan. His fingers continued their assault on her, his thumb rubbing against her core and his finger stroking her insides. Bonnie knew she had to keep fighting the urge to give into Damon's fingers. She had to prove he was as weak as she was. Bonnie lips attached to his neck, licking and sucking where his pulse would be. Damon closed his eyes and enjoyed Bonnie lips on his neck, losing battle ground quickly. Time was running out and he needed to make her come. He placed his lips right against her ear and begun to whisper.

"I love how wet you get for me and how responsive your breasts are to my attention. I love it when I walk into the library when you are bending over with your ass in the air, it takes all my restraint not to push your skirt and take you from the behind."

Bonnie let out a breathless moan at the same time as Damon added another finger to her heat.

"When I even think of another male touching you, I see red. No male should be allowed to touch you. I should take you over my lap for allowing guys to touch you. They don't deserve to…When you are riding my cock all I can think is how the hell I managed to get you into my bed, let alone inside of you. Every time I enter you my senses are overload by how tight and…wet you are."

Damon words became harsher and lower while his fingers went faster and faster. Bonnie's body was getting tenser by the second and her moans became louder.

"I love it when I am deep inside of you. You have no idea how free I feel when I am thrusting into your pussy. There is no Stefen, no Elena bullshit. There are no thoughts of what shit could go wrong next. No past, no future. Just you and me, in that moment."

Bonnie screamed Damon's name as she came around his fingers. Her eyes closed shut and her back arching in pleasure. Damon couldn't take his eyes off her; it was beautiful to watch her come undone and be vulnerable. Bonnie's body became limp and her breathing slowed down. The timer buzzer went off and Bonnie's eyes flashed open, vulnerability filled her eyes. Damon reached over and turned the timer off and laid on his back. He brought Bonnie to his chest and kissed her forehead. "Sleep" he muttered to her and Bonnie gave up trying to stay awake.

In moments her breathing was deep and her body relaxed against his. Silence roared in the room with Bonnie's sweet smell taking control of the room. Damon laid there with Bonnie in his arms, staring at the ceiling. There were moments like this he hated the relationship he had with Bonnie. With her sleeping on his side, he felt…human, weak…and at peace. Damon didn't want to feel at peace, he liked being angry at his brother and the past. It helped Damon to be less disappointed when everything fell apart for him. He liked feeling powerful over people, Bonnie included. With that power he felt he had control over his life, a person doesn't live for generations feeling like they knew what the hell they were doing. Damon watched the little witch sleep, as much as he tried to control her, he couldn't. It drove him mad. He had the urge to control Bonnie because she made feel weak when she was willing to sacrifice herself for the common good when Damon only made sacrifices when they benefited him. She made him feel wrong concerning his fucked up feelings with his brother and Elena. Damon knew his feelings were fucked up; he didn't need a short witch with judgy eyes to tell him that. And honestly he didn't care, at least he was feeling _something_.

There were moments like this he hated the relationship he had with Bonnie because when she tangled up with him in her sleep and wrapped her small arms around him…Damon felt _something_.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! Sorry for taking so long to update. Work and school had my hands full. Thank you everyone for following and reading my little story. It's awesome! Any how! Enjoy this little chapter and hopeful I'll have another chapter up and ready to go soon! You guys rock!

I don't own anything but my mistakes!

* * *

Bonnie slowly woke up; she kept her eyes shut trying to force her body back to sleep so she wouldn't have to think about what she let happened hours ago. She also didn't want to face the person she was lying on top of and using as a pillow. Bonnie didn't want to think about the arms wrapped around her body, nor did she want the arms to let go of her. 'Go back to sleep' Bonnie chanted in her mind over and over.

"Witch, stop thinking so loud. Some people are trying to sleep" Damon mumbled.

"You don't need to sleep" Bonnie reported back.

Damon rolled his eyes "The fine print doesn't matter".

Bonnie smiled into his chest, he always had a response back to her.

When his fingers begun to trailed up and down her spine without thought, Bonnie looked up into his eyes. Damon stared back, waiting for her to break and look away. Which she did seconds later. She began to rise from the bed when his arms tighten around her.

"Stay" Damon ordered then adding "Please."

Bonnie nodded and went still. Damon closed his eyes and listened to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat. Bonnie knew she should say something, anything but she couldn't bring herself to ruin the peaceful moment between them.

His fingertips felt so calmly on her back.

Being in his arms felt…nice and simple.

It felt real.

"Little Witch?"

"Yes Damon?"

"I won" Damon said smugly.

Bonnie laughed and rolled her eyes, "Fine, let's get this over with. Let's do it."

Damon faked an outrage expression, "I am not easy Miss Bennett. You need to at least buy me dinner and romance me."

"They don't serve your kind of food at restaurants."

"Yes they do, they are called servers and bar patrons."

"Har Har, you're so funny."

"I am funny. And sexy and I have a killer body. I'm a full package deal; it makes sense why all women want me."

"Not all women want you vamp" Bonnie quickly said and quickly regret saying.

They both knew not all women wanted him, Elena didn't.

Damon body tensed, "Well witch, you should be happy not all women want me or I wouldn't be interested in fucking you."

His words came out harsh and quick but even quicker to hurt Bonnie. Bonnie pushed his arms off her and scrambled off the bed. Bonnie could feel the hurt and anger seeping into her bones; she fought to keep her face blank. Damon could feel her pain and anger radiating off her body.

Moment ruined.

"I didn't mean it that way Bons."

"Whatever Salvatore" Bonnie snapped and quickly found her dress and pulled it over her body. "I'm going to take a shower and when I get out I want you gone. So I can try and savage the rest of my night and trip."

Bonnie quickly walked into the bathroom and quietly shutting the door. Damon wished she had slammed it. Damon threw a forearm over his eyes, 'Shit, real smooth Damon' he thought.

Bonnie stood in the shower with hot water pouring down on her. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down but was failing. 'Why am I always second best? Why do I let him tear me down?' Bonnie cried out in her mind. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she begun to wash her hair and push away any and all thoughts. She was washing out the shampoo when she heard the bathroom door open. 'Of course I forgot to lock it' Bonnie scowled at herself.

Damon strolled into the bathroom and leaned against the bathroom counter and watched Bonnie silhouette through the shower curtain. He could smell her salty tears.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm an asshole, I do asshole things and I say asshole things."

Bonnie stayed silent and applied crème rinse to her hair.

Damon let out a frustrated sigh, "Oh, now you're going to give me the silent treatment. Real mature witch…I didn't mean what I said. It just came out and it was too late….I like being with you when you aren't lighting me on fire or yelling at me like I am five year old."

Damon ran his fingers through his hair, of course she couldn't make this easy on him.

"I don't know how I feel about you or…this thing we have. I just know when I'm with you the world can go fuck off…I don't give an rat ass about my brother and his split personality, I don't want to strangle vampire Barbie…and I don't care that Elena doesn't care about me."

Bonnie stuck her head out of the shower, Damon blue eyes meeting her green eyes.

"I won't be your escape goat Damon."

"You aren't my escape goat I promise…You're my little witch

Bonnie head returned to the shower.

Damon eyes watched her through the curtain, the huge bathroom feeling like the size of a coat closet.

"When I'm with you…I care about you".

Bonnie heart clenched, why did he have to say things like that?

Damon stood up straight and walked toward the bathroom door. "We're getting dinner after you shower" Damon quietly commanded. He left the bathroom, leaving Bonnie with steam and his words echoing in her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Here is another chapter! I hope you enjoy! Please keep reading and reviewing!

I don't own anything but my mistakes.

Bonnie continued to take her shower while arguing with herself if she should suffer through dinner with Damon or if she wanted to make him suffer with fire.

Decisions, decisions.

She knew she shouldn't put up with his crap but she wanted to believe he was trying. Bonnie wanted to believe he cared about her and what they had was  
more than sex. Or maybe she was secretly a masochist; she didn't mind the pain she felt every time he smiled at her following with saying something hurtful to her.

After drying off Bonnie exit the bathroom with a robe on and ignored Damon as she grabbed clothing and undergarments from her suitcase. Damon rolled his eyes at her robe and her modesty, like he hadn't ever seen her in her naked glory.

"What would you like for dinner?" Damon asked and was answered back with silence.

"What underwear are you planning on wearing?" Bonnie still kept silent and glared at him and walked back into the bathroom and slamming the door. Damon chuckled at her nonverbal responses, 'if she thought I'm going to let her ignored me she has another thing coming' Damon thought to himself and waited for her to exit.

Damon waited for forty minutes before his patience ran out. "Little witch any day now would be nice. I'm not getting any younger." Damon yelled through the bathroom door before beginning to pound his fist against the door. The door swung open and Bonnie stormed pass him. Her curly hair was let down loose around her shoulders and she wore minimal makeup with eye shadow that made her green eyes brighter. Bonnie painted her lips a soft pink color that made Damon think of cotton candy and he wondered if her lips taste sweet like they looked. She decided on a loose gray jersey skirt that reached her knees and hugged her perfect heart shaped ass. With the skirt she wore a light teal tank top that molded her breast like a second skin. Damon couldn't help but admire her ass as she bend over to slip on her black flats.

Bonnie walked over towards the door and waited for Damon to follow like a dog, "Come on vamp, I'm starving and don't even think about complaining about how long I took to get ready."

Damon strolled over to the door and rested his hand on her lower back to lead her out of the room. "I wouldn't even dare to complain because you look good enough to eat" he whispered in her ear. Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Whatever. You're paying for dinner by the way."

Damon decided on Italian food for dinner and Bonnie had no objections for once to a suggestion of his. They sat in a far end of the restaurant, away from all  
the tourists and beach goers. Damon wanted Bonnie's undivided attention; he wanted her green eyes solely on him. Damon wanted her pulse to race from his subtle touches and he wanted Bonnie to feel his eyes on her body. He not only wanted but needed the walls he force Bonnie to create around her to crumble.

The waiter took their orders and left them in silence. Bonnie played with her necklace that hanged closely to her neck. Damon had to resist from replacing her fingers with his tongue.

Bonnie broke the silence, "We need to stop this."

"Stop what exactly?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes "You know what- this fucked up relationship we have going on. It's not health."

"I beg the differ, I think it's extremely healthy. It's a great workout, it burn calories and it gets your heartbeat racing. And Dr. Phil says having amazing orgasms is great for mental health."

"Dr. Phil does not say that" Bonnie argued, fighting a smile.

"Oh Bonnie, Bonnie I think you like to argue with me" Damon said, savoring the smile she was fighting so hard.

"We both know this thing we have is going to end up in flames. We stop now to avoid it."

Damon covered her hand resting on the tabletop with his. "We both know that it's too late to jump ship now. This thing we have was bound to happen sooner  
or later."

Bonnie heard his voice but she could only focus on his hand covering hers, his thumb tracing her wrist bone. His light skin was such a contrast to her caramel skin. Damon followed Bonnie focused eyes to their hands and smiled. Bonnie meet his smile and eyes with a frown.

"Well it happened, now it needs to be over."

"Why are you so against us?" Damon asked.

"Because Damon, this thing we have isn't going anywhere. You still love Elena and I'm still just the local witch. Nothing is changing, so I'm changing it."

Damon clinched his jaw, "you aren't just the local witch and this relationship involves both of us, not only you. It's a two way street little girl."

Bonnie gave out a humorless laugh, "Out of everything I said, you chose to ignore me bringing up Elena. What a surprise ladies and gentlemen!"

Damon nose flared in anger, "My relationship with Elena is none of your concern,"

Bonnie gave him a harsh smile, "Honey, you don't have a relationship with Elena. Like you said, it's a two way street and with Elena and you this is only one street heading straight to hell."

Before Damon could reply the waiter interrupted them with their dinner.

"This conversation isn't over" Damon growled.

"Damon this conversation was over when you said Elena's name" Bonnie snarled at him before taking a huge bite of her food.


	9. Chapter 9

AN- Hello! A few things.

1. Sorry that my chapters are so short. I always think I write a lot but then I put then up on FF and they are barely anything. So I promise to work on making the chapters

2. I'm so sorry for all the mistakes in the last chapter. I did a horrible job at proofreading.

3. Please keeping reading and more reviews! I love reviews and I'm greedy so I want more lol

I don't own a thing! I really hope you enjoy this chapter because this was a more challenging one to write.

* * *

After eating their meals in silence and giving angry looks at each other, Damon paid the bill and they returned to the hotel. They entered the empty elevator and went to separate sides of the small box. Elevator music played quietly in the background but their silence overpowered the instrumental music. Damon was fuming inside, how dare that she judge him and his relationship with Elena. Like she had any moral high ground to stand on when just hours ago she was writhing underneath him.

Damon slammed on the emergency stop button after they hit the fifth floor and turned to face Bonnie.

"What right do you think you have to judge my relationship with her?" Damon demanded.

"The funny thing is I'm not judging, I'm just stating the facts and being right and you being wrong like usually!" Bonnie yelled back at him.

"You aren't always right little witch. You have no idea what is going on."

Bonnie quickly turned her body to his, her body in fight position.

"Oh, I know exactly what is going on with you! You are in love with a girl who probably loves you like she would a lost puppy. She allows you to follow her around and "love" her because she doesn't want to get her hands dirty by rejecting you and openly choosing your little brother over you!" Bonnie spoke and with each word her voice got louder. "I know every time she smiles at your brother you feel a stab of pain in your gut and you have to stop your body from shaking in anger because you don't understand why you don't deserve that smile. I know every time you're alone with her the outside world could go to hell in a hand basket but you don't give a fuck because her skin is against yours…And it's the best feeling in the world."

Damon could feel her power radiating off her body, the lights in the elevator begun to flash halfway through her rant and the elevator music begun to get louder and louder. Damon slammed Bonnie against the elevator wall, pinning her hands above her head with one of his large hands.

"Bonnie calm down!" Damon yelled over the music.

"Don't tell me to calm down Salvatore!" Bonnie yelled back, struggling against him.

Damon slammed his lips against hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Bonnie refused his kiss by biting his lower lip hard in retaliation. Damon growled against her lips when he could taste his blood on his tongue. Damon thrust his free hand into her curls and his fingers gripped her locks and became entangled in her hair. He forced her head back by pulling on her hair, making her arch her neck and vulnerable to his lips. Bonnie moaned as his tongue tasted her skin and his lips sucking on her skin where her pulse was going rapidly. His teeth lightly raked over her skin.

"Don't you dare bite me Damon or I swear I will light you on fire and you will burn to a crisp! Bonnie threaten him through her clench teeth.

"Don't worry I won't because when I do bite you I want you to be begging be to take your blood" Damon rumbled against her neck. Bonnie let out an outrageous squeak.

"You are so full of shi-"Damon cut off Bonnie tirade with his lips against hers, kissing her aggressively.

Bonnie raised her knee to slam it against his groin but Damon avoided her knee with a second to spare. He then pushed his body harder and closer to Bonnie's and slid his thigh in her between her legs, forcing them apart. His hardness meeting the soft juncture in between her legs.

Bonnie let out a gasp when he started to rub his thigh against her core rhythmically.

"You bastard!" Bonnie screeched, fighting her body responses to him.

"Yes, I am a bastard and yes, you are right about the pain I feel when I see her with him. When I see her lips against his I am tempted to take a stake to myself. I don't know who I hate most, her or myself for being so weak against her and my own cursed feelings." Damon whispered in a guttural voice against her neck.

Bonnie could feel the tears forming in her eyes, damn him! Damn him for saying how he felt, damn him for being vulnerable. Damn him for making her feel pleasure as he continued to rock his thigh against her core.

Damon raised his head from her neck to stare into her green eyes, filled with tears.

Tears for him.

Damon couldn't remember the last time tears were shed for him, not because of him.

He loved her tears.

He hated her tears.

Damon fingers stroked Bonnie tear stricken face. "I don't deserve your tears Bonnie….Fuck, I don't deserve anything from you."

Bonnie could not tear her eyes away from his bright blue eyes.

"Damon…" Bonnie started to speak but had no words on her tongue and was beginning to be blinded by pleasure.

"You're right for the most part. But you're wrong about one thing little witch…I do care about you. And I have no fucken idea how to care about someone." Damon said softly as he let go of her hands and cupped her face with his hands. Her hand automatically grabbed hold of his shoulders. "I love when I bring you pleasure. I love it when you argue with me even though it drives me insane…When I'm with you…there are moments of freedom from...her."

His thigh rocking harder and faster, Bonnie hips fighting to keep up with him.

"Moments…Just like this" Damon whispered right before Bonnie let go and let her pleasure take her over and before he kissed her, swallowing her cries of pleasure.

The elevator lights went back to normal and the calming music was once again at a low volume. Bonnie body shook in the aftermath of her orgasm and of her powers acting off of her emotions. After Bonnie body was still, Damon slowly removed his body from hers and retreated to his side of the elevator. They both kept their eyes looking forwards at the elevator doors as they started to move again after he unlocked the emergency button. They were in silence once again, not because of anger but because of vulnerability.

The elevator dinged as the doors open to Bonnie's hotel room floor. Bonnie quickly exit into the hallway with Damon close behind. They reached her room in minutes and entered in seconds. Neither of them went to turn on a lamp or a light switch. They welcomed the darkness with open arms.

Bonnie sat down on the edge of the bed, not knowing what came next. The elevator event was not in Bonnie's script for the night. She wanted to comfort Damon but she knew if she did that he would lash out at her in anger and shut her out. Bonnie closed her eyes and listened as Damon wandered into the bathroom and quietly shut the door. Damon was shutting her out both emotionally but also physically. Bonnie slowly lay down onto the bed and let the darkness comfort her.

* * *

Damon closed his eyes as the first stream of water from the showerhead hit his body, water drops quickly clinging and falling from his body. The hot water felt calming against his cool body. But the hot water did not calm his thoughts or feelings. He had no idea what just happened in the elevator, he only knew that it was not suppose to happen. Damon plan after hitting the emergency button was to yell and break Bonnie down. But instead it became his fucked up therapy session. Damon hated even the thought of talking about his feelings and hated talking about them twenty times more. Damon poured body wash into his hand and instantly regret that action. The body wash smelled just like Bonnie, honey and vanilla. Damon breathed in the smell, savoring it and imaging the smell mixed with Bonnie natural smell. He didn't understood how the little witch came into his life creating chaos and doubts. But also creating a sense of…peace concerning the inner battles he fought every waking moment.

Damon quickly washed his body and his hair, trying to only think of the tasks at hand and not about a witch.

A witch with beautiful eyes.

A witch with a killer smile.

A witch that was slowing destroying him.

Damon exit the shower and used a hotel towel to dry off his hard body. He strolled out of the bathroom with the towel hung low on his hips and unprepared for  
whatever Bonnie had in store for him. He was surprised to see Bonnie sound asleep on her back. She looked much younger when she slept, much more at peace than she was when she was awake. Damon quietly put on a pair of boxers and carefully eased Bonnie out of her dress and tank top. Damon slowly entered the bed and brought the unclothed witch to his bare chest. Bonnie made a soft noise and relaxed into his body. Damon stared up into the ceiling and questioned their complicated situation. Damon usually hated complications, but he wouldn't trade that very moment for anything.

Not even for Elena.


End file.
